


Star Trek: Crashed

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood Fever, Cardassians, Deaths, Eventual Cardassian/Human, Eventual Romance, Eventual Vulcan/Human, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Humans, Island - Freeform, Kissing, Klingons, M/M, Non-straight couples, OC crew - Freeform, Pon Farr, Straight Couples, Suggestive Themes, Survival story, Terrible Conditions, Vulcans, cursing, sassy gay friend - Freeform, star fleet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: The USS Explorer runs into a Borg cube. After a devastating defeat the crew of the Explorer finds themselves crashed on a planet. The crew have to battle the odds, the wilderness and social dilemmas if they want any chance to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will update the monthly.

The hallways of NCC 1805 USS Explorer were filled with noises, blaring red light and people running everywhere. 

The Explorer was under attack from a Borg ship. Part of the second warp nacelle had been torn off. The lower half of engineering had been sucked out into space. Debris covered the bridge, the surviving bridge crew had to evacuate. The hull’s integrity was down to 36%, the shield down to 15%. 

The Captains voice rang out over the entire ship. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen and Androgynous crew members, this is your captain speaking. All hands abandon ship.” 

Some people didn’t care, their self preservation kicking in. Others were shocked but still headed to the pods. However the Captain’s greatest friends and most loyal crew members refused to leave her. 

The Chief Engineer turned to the Captain and replied. 

“With all due respect, sir, I’m not leaving her, this is the farthest I’ve ever gotten with a lady, and I pretty sure I’ll never get this far with another.” The Chief Engineer winked and smiled at the Captain. Then the whole ship shook and span out of control. Every living creature aboard passed out and most electronics fell useless. Life support was hanging on by a string as the Explorer flew through space faster than anything on know record. 

 

_ Space; The Final Frontier. _

_ This is the long voyage of the Starship Explorer.  _

_ It’s singular mission; _

_ To find a way to survive, _

_ And to explore this new territory. _

_ To Boldly go where no one has ever gone before.  _

 

The first to wake was Cael, Captain Morgan Cael. She had dark hair that reached down to her her upper back, that has a wavy style to it. She always wore it down. She only put it up in stressful situations. Her skin was fair and she had a light tan. Her eyes were a bright green, that shined happily. Her smile was also a bright happy one, however she wasn’t smiling now. 

Her eyes fluttered open. She tried to take in the her surroundings, but couldn’t see much without the lights on. She could tell that she was in engineering. The control panel in the middle of engineering was trash. The glass top was shattered and pieces of it were scattered around the room. 

She saw her First Officer, Elize Bak’Nor, a very tall Cardassian. Some Cardassian’s had decided to join Starfleet. However there was still rough patches between the ones who joined and the Bajorans. 

Bak’Nor’s usually perfect hair was sprawled out all over his face. His red and black uniform was torn on his side, showing a purple scales on his stomach. The crest on his forehead was a thin strip from his nose and as it went higher it widened and made a spade-like shape. 

Next to her was her chief engineer. Zia Grey The sassy engineer had dusty blonde hair, electric blue eyes. Her skin was pale and clear, except for a large lump on her head. He nose was skinny like her lips. She had a dazzling smile. And she wasn’t very tall. Her hair was only long enough for a small messy bun, but that was it. On the top corner of her forehead protruded a large lump where something hit it. 

Morgan’s Science Officer was a Vulcan, T’ Par. She was full Vulcan and she had black hair cut in the typical Vulcan haircut. She was a very tall woman. She had blue eyes and fair pale skin, a skinny nose and few dots of freckles. 

However when Morgan looked for their Klingon security and tactical officer, Nokt, but couldn’t find him. 

Morgan tried to move her leg, but it only hurt. She cried out in pain, finally looking down to her leg. Only half of it was visible the rest of it had disappeared under a slab from the control panel. She took in a deep breath, and only after seeing that did she feel the true extent of the pain. 

She tried to stop herself but tears fell down her face one by one. After some time of crying she gained control of herself, and realized that the only way she was going to get that off is if she had help. 

Bak’Nor, was close enough to her that she could  _ just  _ reach him. She stretched out her arm and brought her hand down on his arm. 

“Bak’Nor, wake up!” She says, however to no avail, he doesn’t even stir. She, this time, reaches slightly farther and wraps her hand around his wrist. She starts shaking his arm, but while she shook him also she moved her legs causing her to cry out in pain. She stopped trying to wake him and then remembered something. Something that was required for the uniform. She reached her left arm and tapped the combadge. 

“Hello, this is Captain Cael speaking, can anyone read me?”

Seconds passed to minutes, and no one responded. 

“Damn,” She cursed after time. She sighed and dropped her arm, “This is pointless. I’m going to die here!” 

Those words brought her back 33 years ago. When her and her sister were little. 

 

_ Morgan and her sister, Nakia had just got a pair of walkie talkies, and were out side playing in their ‘forest’. Morgan walked away from Nakia so they were both on opposite sides of the forest.  _

_ She walked up to this large tree standing very close to the edge of the forest. She reached her left hand up and jumped grabbing a hold of the lowest branch. She pulled herself up and continued climbing until she was higher than the smallest trees. She sat in a crook formed by the trunk splitting in two. She pulls the walkie talkie out of her pocket and held it up to her mouth.   _

_ “Hey,” Morgan says, holding the button on the walkie talkie, “Over.”  _

_ The walkie talkie crackled to life and Nakia’s voice rang out, “Hey, over.” _

_ “I’m up in a tree, over.”  _

_ “Cool!!! Over.”  _

_ “Yeah, I fell I could totally break a bone!” Morgan laughs, too young to understand about if she fell more than a bone could’ve been broke. She looks over the edge of where she is sitting. Looking down all the way to the ground, “Where are you? Over.”  _

_ “I’m sitting on the log that hangs over the river, over.” Morgan looks out trying to find Nakia, leaning ever so slightly forward.  _

_ “Coo-” Morgan leans too far forward and swings right off the crook, “Ahhhhh!” She screams all the way down.  _

_ She lands on her side, hitting her head. She swayed on the line from conscious to unconscious.  _

_ All she can remember is Nakia’s voice over the walkie talkie asking if she was okay. Minutes later Nakia in front of her and a whining sound coming from the walkie talkies because they were too close. And Nakia later after she got their dad, if she would die.  _

Morgan smiled at the memory, that was one of the many stupid things she did as a kid. 

She thought about the loud noise that came when both walkie talkies were turned on and next to each other. The more she thought about it, the more a small idea started to form in the back of her head. However this idea didn’t show itself until it was fully developed. 

She smiled when the idea hit her and she reached over to Bak’Nor. She had to pull him over to her but when she could she grabbed his combadge and took it right off of his uniform. 

She pulled off her uniform’s combadge and held them close to each other. She pressed each with her thumb and the loudest noise rang out from everyone’s combadge on the ship. She hoped that anyone who was just asleep not actually unconscious would hear it. She stopped pressing the combadges and set it down.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, CMO Dr. Lance Tilling’s eyes opened. Luckily he had gained consciousness a few hours before hand, but he from exhaustion he fell right back down to sleep. He rubbed his shoulder, where it had hit the floor when he had collapsed. 

“God,” He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Luckily, and somewhat miraculously, nothing had fallen onto him during the Explorer’s crash here, wherever that may be. 

Dr. Tilling tapped his combadge.

“What the hell was that noise?” He asked. He brushed a hand through his short, rather fluffy hair. His hair was bright red, contrasting against his pale skin. He had grey eyes and a prominent nose. He had a pair of black glasses. He wasn’t skinny, he struggled with his weight.

“ _ That’s no way to talk to your captain _ ,” Captain Cael’s voice rang out from the combadge. 

“Sorry, Sir.” 

“ _ No problem. Though I need your help Doctor. I’m in engineering and a large slab of the control panel is on both of my legs and I need help getting it off.”  _

“I’ll be there in a minute sir.” Dr. Tilling stood up, stretching his tired limbs. He walked up to the hypospray cabinet. He opened it. Inside of the cabinet sat multiple vials of different colored liquids. On the cabinet doors hung a syringe and a small messenger bag. He took the messenger bag and put it on. He grabbed the syringe and placed it on the side of the bag as designated. 

He reached his hands up grabbing five vials, the most the bag can hold, and set them in the bag. He shut the cabinet. He looked around the room, but whatever he was looking for he didn’t find, for he left empty handed. He grabbed a small and skinny canister from the shelf. It had a glass bottom and a metal rim around the top with a button. He presed a button and a glow-in-the-dark fluid rushed into the glass bottom. It lit up most of the room around him. 

With the Emergency Light in hand, and a small bag of hyposprays he slipped through the very small opening in the sick-bay doors and then he was on his way to Engineering. 

 

After crawling through what seemed like a thousand Jefferies Tubes, and walking the length of the ship he had made it to Engineering. Luckily when the artificial gravity kicked out he wasn’t climbing a ladder, but walking a hallway. Also luckily, the artificial gravity was only out for a few seconds.  

He set his bag and the EL down. He walked up to the door, hoping he could pry it open. He gripped onto the both sides as best as he could and tried to pull them apart. He barely opened it big enough to let a piece of paper slide through, then his arms gave out and it shut. 

He didn’t know much about engineering but he knew enough to realize that he needed electricity to open the door. 

He tapped his combadge.

“Dr. Tilling to Morgan.”

_ “Morgan here,” _ She replied through the combadge. 

“I can’t get the door open without electricity. You’re going to have to have to wake up Zia.” 

_ “How?” _

 


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain is awake, so is Dr. Tilling, now it is their job to wake the rest of the crew, and learn more about their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't stayed true to my posting plan. I apologize, but I guess I won't have a rigid schedule for this. I will post when I have time, and I promise that I won't entirely drop the story. It does help to have a reminder of the story, we all have lives and sometimes we just need something to bring our attention back. So if it's been awhile, PM me or something of the sorts so I can stay on track. Other than that, enjoy the story.

“ _ Are you close to the command module in the center of the room? _ ” He asked. She looked towards the her legs. The slab from the panel was on her legs, but also still ramped up to the panel. She was close enough to touch it with a little bit of moving around. 

“Yeah,” She responded. 

“ _ You need to find a panel on the side of it that opens, in their should be a first-aid kit or something similar _ ,” He pauses with a deep breath, “ _ Inside there should be a hypospray of cordrazine. You have to use three drops to revive anyone you can reach. Then they can help you and wake Mr. Grey.”  _

She sighs anxiously and sits up. Suddenly she feels dizzy and slightly nauseous. She felt slightly light headed. She grimaces as she felt a sharp pain stab down her legs. 

She gasped sharply and held her breath, trying to push through the pain she was feeling. She winced and reached down towards the command center that was, luckily, still standing. Running her hand along the side, trying to feel for the slightest break or indent. But it was to no avail. There wasn’t anything there. She sighed and laid back down. 

“It’s on the other side, I can’t get to it,” she said after slapping her combadge. 

“ _ Damn it! _ ”  Lance replied. 

Lance paced around the hall. 

“What to do, what to do..” he muttered. Every so often he would stop with a look in his eye. Point his finger in the air start moving towards the exit. He’d stop then and shake his head, sight ‘no’ then continue back with his pacing. 

He went to leave once more. He stopped at the exit, 

“Captain, I’ve got an idea, however I need to get to bridge.” 

_ “Goodlu-”  _ However before she had the chance to finish the whole ship shook violently. Lace fell to the ground praying that it’d soon be over. 

About a minute passed until it stopped. Lance wearily got nervous about moving around, using the wall to brace himself. 

He walked very slowly, until minutes later when he calmed down and started to walk at his normal pace. 

He finished the last ‘damned’, as he had called it, Jefferies Tube, and continued on his way. At last he had made it to the Bridge. 

He stood still, held by the grip of the horror in front of him. It was something now ship officer should ever see, their bridge decimated. Parts of the computer were strewn all over the floor. The helmsman and navigator’s chair was torn from its positions and missing, probably flew out of the hole in the viewscreen. The only thing that seemed to be in place, Lance smiled at it, was Captain Cael’s chair. 

Through an assortment of parkour moves he jumps over the fallen roof of the bridge. He stood at the system for life support. 

“This should be good.” He sighing, laughing at the fact that the person with the least knowledge of these systems was their only hope.

Zia opened her eyes. One second in and she already wasn’t having it. She felt the sharpest pain in her leg, at least some of it, anyway. If she was told beforehand the view she was about to see she wouldn’t have looked. But no one was there to tell her otherwise. And she  opened her eyes all the way to look down to her leg. Her right leg was pressed down by a large slate of metal. The worst part? Even though the slate was on her right leg, she could still see the rest of it. Leaning up against the large piece of debris, two feet away from the rest of her leg. 

She fought back screams of terror, only managing a simple “It’s too early for this,” Before she laid back down. 

“Grey?” Morgen asked. 

“Captain?” 

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m like 99.9% that I lost my leg.” Zia replies, trying to lighten the mood.

“That other 1%?” 

“I could be seeing things from loss of blood.” It was a funny joke, but Cael wasn’t laughing. No one was. 

Captain Cael sat up and looked around, Bak’Nor was just starting to stir, he looked up and over at the Captain, panic grazing his eyes when they noticed the slab of metal crushing her shins. He moved quickly to her rescue, wincing when he moved. 

“Ow!” He grunted, falling back down. 

“Illogical,” T’Par said in response. No one had noticed that she had sat up, she had her wrist pinned under another slab from the control center, but she had enough leeway to move into a sitting position. The only one who hadn’t come-to was Nokt. 

“Illogical that I should try and assist our Captain?” Bak’Nor replies, a sigh lacing his voice. 

“Illogical that you should move before you are aware of the extent of your injuries.” T’Par replies. Almost with a scoff. 

“Typical Vulcan.” 

“To coin your wording ‘Typical Human.” T’Par replied, earning a smirk from Mr. Grey. She was about to add to the conversation when their Captain gave a very stern look to all of them. 

She tapped her combadge, “Dr. Tilling?” 

_ “Yes ma’am?” _

“I don’t know what you did, but it worked. Thank you Doctor.” 

_ “I dissolved the Cordrazine into the oxygen flow, but you’re welcome. Oh! I should point out that Klingons need a higher dosage of Cordrazine, someone who is capable will need to get it out of the first-aid kit.”  _

“Okay. Doctor, I need you to go down to sickbay, get your medical team ready and be ready to receive patients left and right.” 

_ “Yes sir.”  _ This ended their communication. 

Captain Cael took in a deep breath, preparing for a ship  wide announcement. She tapped her combadge, “Hello  _ Explorer _ . This is your captain speaking. I understand that you might be severely injured, I know that there are some of your shipmates even,” There was the slightest hesitation in her voice, “Dead. This is not going to be easy, but we need patience, we need people who will stay calm, rational, act as Starfleet Officers. It is not going to be easy, but I should expect your best as you _ are  _ the best Starfleet has to offer. Right now it is imperative that you act respectfully, patiently and rationally because right now that is what your ship needs of you. So right now I want any and all security and engineering officers to report to Bak’Nor for your assignments. I want helmsmen, and command to report to T’Par on the bridge. Lastly I want scientists and medical officers in sickbay with Dr. Tilling. If you are currently helping an injured person it is okay not to report. Captain Cael out.” 

The ship-wide message ended and she quickly went on to telling the others what was needed of them. 

Before any of them left Bak’Nor was able to help T’Par with a Bone Regenerator found in the first aid kit. And wake up Nokt with another dose of Cordrazine from the same kit. Nokt woke up with a start, grabbing at Bak’Nor and quickly rolling on top of him, hand around the Cardassian’s neck. 

“Mr. Nokt!” Bak’Nor said through the struggle, his words struggling through the choke hold. Nokt soon calm down as he realized that it was his commanding officer he was attacking. 

“Sorry sir,” Nokt says, he jumped up and at attention, “It is a reflex. I found it most important to always be ready to wake for a fight.” 

“At ease,” Bak’Nor commanded. Nokt relaxed and stood ready for a briefing. Though he didn’t seem to be in pain, and wasn’t showing any signs of pain, he was a Klingon, and therefor be concealing it. Bak’Nor understood that Nokt probably wasn’t going to give a straight answer, but he attempted anyway, “Are you injured.” 

“No sir,” He replied simply. 

“I’ll ask you again, however under the command that you must answer me truthfully. Are you injured?” 

“Yes sir,” He said after seconds of silence. He pointed to the lower point around his chest, “I think I may have broken something.” 

Within in the hour four major things happened. The first was that most of the crewmen with major injuries were on their way to recovery. The second was that the power to the entire ship cut. Miraculously the sickbay was pretty level and the direction that gravity was pulling didn’t change enough to hurt anyone. Only to cause an uphill slant that Doctor Tiling had complained. The third was the discovery that  _ Explorer  _ has crashed on an unknown class-M planet The last of the announcements , there is some sort of field stopping any outside communications, and all navigation equipment along star charting, placed the  _ Explorer _ outside of the Alpha Quadrant. 

The Captain’s legs were a simple fix, however Mr. Grey’s right leg was not. They didn’t have any prosthesis on hand. They were going to have to seal her leg and hope that she could manage on crutches. 

The Captain sat in the captain’s seat. Pondering over the lives lost under her command. About how many families that she would have to bring the folded Federation flag. That was, however, if the managed to get rescued. The Dilithium core was shattered into tiny fragments, unuseable now. Auxiliary power wasn’t strong enough to bring them off the planet. Unless anyone happened to stumble upon the planet they were stuck here. 

She started to feel light headed, it was barely noticeable, but it was there. ‘Blood loss’ She reasoned. But she didn’t dwell upon it.

She was lost in her thoughts when a low-grade officer bursted onto the bridge. 

“Captain?” He asked. He jumped to attention. 

“At ease,” She said, he relaxed his posture, “What do you need ensign?” 

“Carbon Monoxide has been leaking from exhaust valves all over the ship, it started about twenty minutes ago.” 

Captain Cael jumped to her feet, slapping her combadge as quickly as she could. 

“Hello, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone, evacuate the ship.” She ended the ship wide communication, “Ensign, come with me, we’ve got to help sickbay.” 

Many people were rushing out of the ship as the Captain and the ensign were rushing down to sickbay. Nothing mattered, nothing but getting down there and stopping any more deaths. The Captain knew it was virtually impossible to be in this situation and not lose someone, but she wouldn’t let it happen anymore than it needed to. Right now that was her mission. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep had eluded most of the crew, even the ones who found it most logical, the Vulcans. Everyone who fell asleep woke just a few minutes later because someone moved or they had a nightmare. The senior staff were paired up and dished out amongst the worried crewmen. The planet had a low blue sky, with a bright blue sun. The plants were oranges, reds and blues. The sand was a darker tan than Earth’s sand and the water was purple. They had yet to find any animal life, which might turn into a major problem, but what was foremost on their minds was the ship: It was crashed inland. It took their last hours of daylight to get to the beach, which they hoped would be safer than towards the ship. 

“Hey,” Zia whispered.

“Yes?” T’ Par replied. 

“Still awake?” T’ Par raised an eyebrow.  

“Yes.” 

They were lying closer to the water, incharge of telling them of a tide change, both looking up to the stars above. 

“Do you think we will leave?” 

“It is unlikely.” 

“That’s great. You’re so negative.”

“Not negative, Lieutenant, realistic.” 

“You don’t have to call me ‘Lieutenant’. Mr. Grey, or even Zia.” Zia looked over towards her.

“You will be referred to as Mr. Grey from here on out.” T’ Par replied. They were both facing each other, Zia had a light smile on her face and T’ Par still had her typical Vulcan stoic mask. 

“Okay,  _ Mr. _ T’ Par.” Zia’s smile turned to a grin and T’ Par turned away from her and back onto her back. Zia studied the tall Vulcan’s face, tracing over her forehead, her nose, her lips and finally resting on her eyes as T’ Par studied the night sky. She smiled woefully and laid back, staring up at the navy blue sheet with all its beautiful stars. 

 

The morning came quickly and harshly. The first to wake was the captain due to some nightmare. Sweat covered her all over and she felt warm, which would’ve been more shocking in the cold morning had her first officer. Bak’Nor. not been so close to her. She rose from her position and walked, at least tried to, to the water’s edge. 

It was still and she could see a perfect reflection of herself’; circles surrounded her eyes, her hair was sticking up at angles and she looked perfectly exhausted-even after a long night’s sleep. 

“Captain,” Dr. Tilling greeted, causing her to jump. 

“Doctor,” She replied back after pulling herself together. He did the same thing as her and checked his reflection in the water. His hand kept running through his red hair as he did so, he too had the same exhaustion as the captain. 

“You better be careful today,” She says, eyeing his pale skin, “We don’t’ know how much damage this sun can do, and I’m not sure if we have sunscreen.” Lance looked up from the water and made eye contact with her. 

“I’m sure the replicato-” He paused, remembering the situation that they were currently in, “Maybe not. I will see if we have some way to keep my skin free from the sun.” 

“Good.” She started heading back to mass of people. 

Something growled deep within Lance and he realized that he was hungry, “Captain?” He called to her. 

“Yes, doctor?”

“What about food?” Lance asked, their voices traveled and some crew members started stirring. 

“That should be our top priority, yes.” She replied, her voice fading as she thought to herself, “We’ll collect rations from the people who may have brought them and we’ll go from there… I don’t want to risk going into the  _ Explorer _ right now.” 

“Yes, captain.” 

 

An hour passed, the entire crew was up and part of the command division had started rounding up rations. Some people, rare people, would try and hoard and hide theirs, not wanting others to get to it. However by the time those people were done they had enough rations for the crew for a single meal. 

“Captain, it is I who should return to the ship. I  _ am  _ the logical choice,” T’ Par declared, almost sounding eager. Grey was standing right next to her, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous comment.

“Yeah? What makes  _ you  _ so ‘logical’?” Grey asked, she wanted to go on the mission as well. 

“I am a Vulcan. Vulcan’s are far more superior in both physical and mental aspects.” T’ Par said.

“You’re also superior in your ego.” Grey responded slyly. T’ Par kept a straight face but it was obvious to see she didn’t appreciate the comment.

“That is-”

“Knock it off,” The captain interjected before it could be taken further, “We need a team of six, I’m thinking two senior officers should go, Mr. Grey would be useful as she knows her way around a machine, and if there’s anyone you’ll be needing for this, it’s an engineer,” Mr. Grey smirked at T’ Par, “The second person who should go should be T’ Par, she is both skilled in medicine and science as she is stronger physically and mentally. So I leave her in charge,” T’ Par faced Mr. Grey, almost giving her a condescending look, almost, “I want you two to assemble a team of four others and make your expedition to the  _ Explorer _ .” 

“Yes, captain,” They reply simultaneously, leaving the briefing. 

“Next order of business is the sun and it’s dangers…” 

 

T’ Par and Grey assembled their team; a security officer, a nurse, a botanist and a geologist. They started their trek into the forest. 

By the time they were fifteen minutes in flashlights were needed, the jungle was so dense. The trip was going to be a hard one, Grey realized.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey furiously scratched at her arms, her legs and any other skin exposed. T’Par felt the need to itch, but supressed it.

“Illogical.” 

“If I hear that word again I..!” Grey seethed, “I swear I will ignore you until we’re rescued.” 

“Illo-” T’Par paused, catching the glare Grey burned into her. “Irrational.” T’Par corrected. 

“That’s not the point, T’Par,” She sighed in exasperation. 

They were relaxing in the sand near the shore. They were sucsessful in locating more rations, however rations weren’t the only thing they found: They ran into a plant reminescent of Earth’s poison ivy and they didn’t have an effective treatment. 

“Then,” T’Par said, watching the water tease her feet and recede back, “Please infrom me as to what the ‘point’ was.”

Zia rolled her eyes, sighing as she tried to formulate a good ‘point’, “Stop using the word illogical. We’ve already detremined the fact that I am human and therefor I am illogical so stop repeating yourself.” 

T’Par didn’t have any biting remark back. The sound of waves rolling against the shore filled the silence. Their eyes traveled to the horizon. The sun was setting. It was the end of their first full day here, but the crew’s hope kept strong. 

“T’Par, you need to realize something,” Grey said, she looked over into those cold Vulcan eyes, “We might be here awhile. Years, maybe.” 

“The likelyhood of this is-” 

“The statistics don’t matter. What does matter is the fact that we’re a team now. Sure we can banter, but we can’t fight. What happens if the crew sees us fighting? We have to be… more professional.”

“That has been the most logical statement you have said since I have known you,” T’Par replied, “Lieutenant.” Adding the rank in as an after thought. 

“Also, drop the rank when we’re not on duty.” 

“May I offer a query?” 

Grey opened her mouth to speak, she knew exactly what T’Par’s query was, “The reason we’re dropping rank off duty is because I don’t want to be just another rank. Off duty my only designation Zia…” T’Par contemplated what she just heard, biting back the urge to remark at how it was illogical for her to answer without knowing the question, even if she was correct. 

“Now, if you have nothing further to say,” Zia started after seconds of silence, “I’d like to get some sleep. Good night T’Par.” 

“Good night, lieut-” T’Par caught herself, “Zia.” 

The two laid down, facing each other. The sun had finally set and the light was gone. T’Par relaxed into the grainy sand, her arm propping her head up and keeping it out of the same sand. It had seemed that Zia had already fallen alseep, her posture was limpa and relaxed. That was the only human trait T’Par admired, the ability to fall asleep so quickly. After some time her eyes started to droop. Finally, she grew tired enough to sleep. 

As she started to drift off the temperature started to drop and the winds only worsened the matter by picking up. The lofty breeze blew from the ocean making the air chill rapidly. T’Par became rigid with cold. Her toes became numb, as did her fingers. Her face became ice cold and her body started to shiver. The wind only got quicker and T’Par looked over to Zia. She was still sleeping.

“Zia,” She whispered. The engineer didn’t move, “Zia!” T’Par repeated only louder. It took some time, but T’Par was eventually able to rouse her. 

“What?!” She asked completely annoyed. 

“The temperature out here is far too low for body to sustain functions properly. I need to generate heat.” 

“And?” 

“We will both be able to generate enough heat for eachother for approxamiately 7.5 hours.” 

“Are you suggesting that we spoon?” Zia deadpanned. 

“Spoon?” 

“Are you saying that we should sleep in each others arms.” Zia reworded for the Vulcan.

“Correct.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Zia replied, she started moving over until she found herself nose-to-nose with T’Par.

“Hope you don’t mind others in your personal space.” The wrapped the arms around each other and fell asleep. 

 

“Morgan.” Elize said. Morgan and him had started snuggling together… because of the cold, of course. The captain had just rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Hm?” She asked, half asleep. 

“Do you remember when I told you that Cardassian ridges are… very  _ sensitive _ .” He said, his breath started to grow more shallow.

“Oh,” She replied and bolted up, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry youself. I just wanted you to remember.” 

They shifted around until Elize was sleeping on his back Morgan was resting on his extended arm.

“I wonder what the crew would think if they saw their Captain and First Officer cuddling.”  

“Cuddling?” Elize asked, apparently unfamilliar with the Human term. The wind had started to pick up, as did the sound of the waves. 

“It’s what we are doing right now.” Morgan explained. 

“I apologize, is this uncomfortable?” He asked. 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just something that couples do. I understand, your a reptile, this temperature could be fatal.” 

“No, if this becomes uncomfortable tell me.” 

“I’m fine, Elize, stop worrying yourself.” She ends the discussion. She looks up to the stars of the night sky. 

 

“Would you stop panicking!” Nokt yelled to Dr. Tilling.

“If everyone is in danger would you consider this panicking!?” He replied. He waved the Tri-corder around hoping it takes a fair reading of the weather. The Klingon scowled. 

“Yes! If this were a Klingon crew-”

“I don’t give a damn what would happen on a Klingon crew. This isn’t a Klingon crew, you must’ve knew it wasn’t going to be like so when you took a post on the Explorer. So shut your mouth and let me make sure that isn’t a hurricane I see!” Dr. Tilling replied. 

“How about you both shut your mouth!” A crewman yelled from somewhere in the masses. Dr. Tilling rolled his eyes. He looked down to his Tri-Corder and sighed.

"Do you have a Tri-Corder? Mine seems to be damaged." He sighed. 

"If I give you one will you shut up?" 

"Well that depends."

"On what?" 

"If we're in mortal danger or not!" Tilling replied in a hushed tone. 

"Fine." The Klingon huffed. He pulled out a Tri-Corder and handed it over to Tilling. Dr. Tilling took the the Tri-Corder and swept the area. After seconds he  looked down to at his Tri-Corder. It had the reading he expected; ‘Hurricane’. Faster than anything he slapped his combadge. 

“Captain.” 

Seconds passed, but finally his combadge rang out,  _ “Yes?” _ A groggy voice asked. 

“There’s a hurricane brewing out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you liked the new chapter, I wanted to stick with something a little more lighthearted, something with a little banter. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment


End file.
